


The Princes

by kndrmbs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, POV Madzie, Post-Episode: s03e16 Stay With Me, Sad Magnus, Sad but cute, madzie loves her uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kndrmbs/pseuds/kndrmbs
Summary: To Madzie, they were like princes from fairy tales, except the princes were in love with each other.





	The Princes

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought to write something cute to cope with all the angst.

Playing with Magnus and Alec was one of Madzie's favourite activities.

Don't get her wrong, she adored Cat, but she could be rather strict at times whereas her uncles were always ready to spoil her. And they were both sooooo handsome. Like those princes from fairy tales, except the princes were in love with each other.

But Magnus had been feeling down lately. He never said so but Madzie could tell. Like Cat said, she was a very precocious girl. (She didn't know what it meant exactly but must be something like ‘smart’ or ‘clever’.)

Like just now when Madzie cast a spell on her toys so they could move by themselves to play ‘Mr.Teddy’s Wonderful Day and the Blue Fairy’ (a game invented by Magnus), he looked so sad for a moment even though he smiled and said her magic was very impressive.

 “ _Why_ _can_ _'t Magnus use magic?”_

_Madzie had asked Alec once after helping Magnus with her magic to locate his new apartment keys._

 “ _H_ _e's used too much of his magic on a very important mission to help us all. If not for him, I wouldn't be here.”_

 “ _But he'll be able to when he's better,_ _right_ _?”_

 “ _Yes, but it'll take some time.”_

Surely, Magnus was supposed to have recovered by now?

He seemed sadder and sadder everytime she met him. Especially since he'd fallen sick and been to the hospital. He also looked very different: the clothes were much simpler and darker and he barely had makeup on his face. Even the way he walked had changed; it was somewhat heavier and not so much cat-like.

 “Magnus?”

 “Yes, sweet pea?”

 “Why don't you put on colours on your eyelids anymore?”

 “Well, I guess it’s a little… harder to do it without magic.”

 “Is that why you’re sad?”

 “I’m not sad, sweet pea.”

Madzie hesitated and asked the question she hadn’t before.

 “When can you start using your magic again?”

She didn’t know why, but there was something about the grown-ups behaved around Magnus that made her think she wasn’t supposed to ask this question to him. But she was more curious than ever.

And Magnus froze for a moment – maybe she shouldn’t have asked it? Madzie thought worriedly to herself– but he put on a smile again.

 “I’m… not sure, Madzie.”

 “Are you ill?”

Madzie asked again, more concerned now. Magnus let out a sign and held her little hand, looking into her eyes. His eyes looked sad again, so sad that she almost wanted to cry.

 “Sweet pea, I don’t think I’ll be able to use magic again.”

Madzie gaped, wide-eyed. What did he mean? He was one of the most powerful warlocks in the world! Could his magic just disappear like that? Was he a mundane now? So many questions popped into her mind.

 “So that’s why you’re sad.”

 “Believe me, I am happy. You're here, Alexander's here, and I have many good friends like Cat, and I’ve got this beautiful new place now.”

 “Alec said your magic would be back soon.”

 “I think uncle Alec was being a little optimistic.”

 “What's ‘optimistic’?”

 “It's like when Mr.Teddy believes the blue fairy will come back even though she isn’t.”

 “But she does come back in the end.”

 “Yes... but that’s why it's a miracle.”

Madzie felt more confused. So miracles didn’t happen in real life?

 “But Alec said he was going to help you get better. I think he really meant it.”

Magnus opened his mouth as if to say something and then dropped his head, his hands now fidgeting with the Blue Fairy’s wings.

 “I’m sure he will, Magnus. Because you’re his one true love and Princes never fail. They make miracles happen.”

And she really believed so. She knew Alec would do anything to make Magnus happy.

 “’One true love’?”

Magnus lifted his head up and raised one eyebrow, looking slightly amused. It was the look he gave her when she said something funny or smart. 

 “Alec said you’re like his princess, well, except you’re a prince. And when you kiss it’s like the true love’s kiss.”

Madzie didn’t know why but now Magnus was blushing a little. At least he looked less sad now.

 “Oh, the things he says to a little child.”

He muttered under his breath. Madzie wanted to protest she wasn’t a little child, but decided to let go of it for now.

 “I’m sorry, sweet pea.”

 “For what?”

 “For worrying you.”

Madzie put down the Barbie doll and gave him a hug.

 “Maybe I have been a little sad… It’s just that every little thing reminds me of magic. I guess that’s why... I don’t try to put on eyeshadow anymore. But I’ll be fine.”

He said in a shaky voice which she had never heard before.

 “I think you look more handsome without it. And you’re still so awesome without magic.”

Magnus chuckled and squeezed her a little harder. When he finally broke away from the hug to give her a peck on the forehead, his eyes were shiny. Was he crying?

 “Not as awesome as you, sweet pea. Now, what do you say we go to Gelato Piazza when Alexander comes home?”

 “Yes, please!”

Madzie exclaimed, excitedly. Just then, they heard someone open the door and Alec came in.

 “Speak of the angel.”

She watched how happily Alec smiled at Magnus and Magnus’ face lit up (even though he still looked a bit sad), and thought they really were one true love to each other.

And they were going to get a happy ending.


End file.
